


Seven Seconds

by jaemsung



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Baristas, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, i asked my crush out at the end of this, literally just fluff, lots of coffee bc im addicted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 08:30:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17577413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaemsung/pseuds/jaemsung
Summary: They say it takes seven days to fall in love with someone, but Donghyuck believes it only takes seven seconds.





	Seven Seconds

 

They say it takes seven days to fall in love with someone, but Donghyuck believes it only takes seven seconds.

It had been a long day for Donghyuck, a long _long_ never-ending day.

He had a routine: get up in the morning, stay in bed for twenty-five minutes, brush his teeth, get changed, go to work. It was the same routine every day, get up, brush his teeth, get changed, go to work. And Donghyuck found solace in that. It was easy, it was _comfortable_ . He loved being comfortable because trying something new was always hard and unfamiliar and _scary_.

The customers had their routines as well. They always ordered the same thing. Lee always ordered a large iced caramel macchiato with almond milk. Jaemin always ordered a venti iced americano with four shots of espresso. Lu always ordered a chocolate mocha. They had a routine, they came in at the same time every day and ordered the same thing.

Donghyuck was used to that, he liked that. It was easy and comfortable.

So when he met the boy with bright eyes and pale hands gripping a book about music, who always changed his order, he was caught off guard.

 

///

 

“I’ll have a large iced caramel macchiato with almond milk,”

“One small chocolate mocha please,”

“Can I have a venti iced americano with four shots of espresso please?”

Predictable. It was always the same thing every time.

“Hmmmm, Could I have a medium iced coffee with sugar and caramel?” The boy asked, Donghyuck’s eyes flashing with surprise to have someone choose something so out of the ordinary. _Yesterday he ordered a latte._ He gave the boy a weird look before grabbing a cup and scribbling the order out with a black sharpie.

“Name?”

“Mark,”  The boy said with a slight smile as Donghyuck gave him a nod and disappeared behind the machines.

Donghyuck knew that the coffee would taste terrible because, _dear God_ , who the fuck gets both sugar _and_ caramel? He _knew_ it would be too sweet but he couldn't tell the customer- Mark, no, because he was...a _customer_ . He _also_ knew that his name would be spelt Mark, M-A-R-K, but he was thrown off guard by this new order and he felt the need to take out his emotion in some way, so he spelt it Marc.

M  
  
A

R

C

“Marc?” Donghyuck said out loud, said boy perking up and smiling as he walked over and grabbed the cup, though the expression faltered as he read the name written in big letters on the side of his drink.

 _How do you get Mark wrong? It’s literally the easiest name to spell,_ Mark thought to himself as he took a sip, immediately recoiling in disgust.

Hyuck smirked to himself, _sugar and caramel aren't a good mix._

 

***

 

“Large iced caramel macchiato with almond milk.”

“Small chocolate mocha.”

“Venti iced Americano with four shots of espresso.”

“Hmmm,” Mark put his finger to his lip as he looked up at the menu board, “Can I have a shot of espresso?”

Donghyuck, once again, was caught just a little bit off guard, but he uncapped his sharpie and wrote down the order regardless.

“Name?” Donghyuck asked, not bothering to look up.

“Mark,” The boy said with a hint of annoyance in his tone, “with a _K_.”

The barista stifled a smile as he wrote the name down and disappeared behind the machines. Making the coffee was easy, it was always the same instructions same directions even if one pesky customer kept changing his order.

“What the fuck?” Mark furrowed his eyebrows as he read the name written on his coffee cup.

“Mark with a K, right?” Donghyuck said with a lilt in his tone and a cheeky grin on his face.

_K_

_A_

_R_

_K_

“That was a good one,” Mark chuckled to himself as he picked up the shot.

“Well, bottoms up I guess?” He said to himself, before bringing the cup to his lips and downing the coffee all in one go.

“ _Fuck_ , that’s strong.” Mark grimaced once he finished the bitter liquid.

“Yeah, you asked for a straight up _shot_ of espresso, no sugar, no caramel,” Donghyuck snorted, remembering Mark’s look of utter disgust after the sugary drink from yesterday.

“God, sugar and caramel are not a good mix.” Mark cringed as he remembered the disgustingly sweet and sugary concoction from the night before.

Donghyuck scoffed, “Glad you figured that one out.”

“You knew?!” Mark stepped back, betrayal and slight amusement written all over his face, “And you _still_ made it for me?”

“You ordered it, you were getting it.” Donghyuck gave Mark an evil grin.

Mark scoffed, shaking his head in disapproval as he crossed his arms over his chest, “You’re a menace.”

“That’s what I’ve been told.” Donghyuck mused as he started making the next order. _Small Cappuccino with a shot of hazelnut, as per usual._

“Say, what’s your name?” Mark asked as he played with the empty cup. Donghyuck knew the orders of conduct. He knew Mark was overstaying his welcome as a guest and that he shouldn't give his name since that would be crossing a line, but before he could even stop himself his lips were moving on their own.

“Donghyuck.”

“Sweet.” Mark grinned, reminding Donghyuck of the reason why he was tolerating Mark’s more than customer-like actions. (Because his little smile was so adorable and cute, plus he was just so charming that Donghyuck just couldn't say no, even if he wanted to)

“Well, I must be off, Hyuck,” Mark said with a chimerical grin.

“Wha- who said you could call me Hyuck?” Donghyuck’s eyes were wide.

“Yeah, but-” Mark said before cutting himself off with a laugh, “Whatever, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Hyuck.” Mark gave one final smile before pushing the cafe doors open.

Donghyuck rolled his eyes and went back to the till, taking the same orders over and over again.

It was that day that he started to appreciate the uniqueness of Mark’s orders. _He never knew what to expect._

 

***

 

If Donghyuck had left seven minutes earlier, he wouldn't have been stranded.

 _“There's a huge storm coming, so I’m gonna leave a little early so I can get home before it comes. You know I live far,”_ Donghyuck’s coworker had said before taking off and leaving him on his own. There weren't any customers, so Donghyuck spent the time cleaning the cups and putting the chairs back into place. He didn't _technically_ have to do any of that stuff, but he did because he felt he had to do it, knowing no one else was going to.

But, right as he finished, a loud crack of thunder sounded above, followed by a flickering of lights, and rain. Lots of it. And then Donghyuck was brought back to the moment seven minutes ago where he thought about going home but told himself, _let me just finish this._ If he had left seven minutes ago, he would have just made it home.

And as he looked out at the now flooding streets, he knew he wasn't getting home anytime soon. Donghyuck sighed as he sunk into the chair behind the counter, playing with the bottle of caramel absentmindedly as his other hand reached for the remote to turn on some TV to pass the time until the storm stopped raging outside.

Right as he started to get comfortable, the cafe door slammed open, revealing a very, _very_ wet Mark.

“What-” Donghyuck said in confusion as Mark stormed forwards, leaving a trail of rainwater behind him.

“What a fucking _storm_!” Mark groaned as he plopped down into one of the chairs.

“What are you doing here?” Donghyuck finally managed to choke out.

“It’s flooding outside, are you really gonna kick me out?!” Mark’s eyes were wide and almost begging, but it was the jut of mark’s bottom lip that broke through Donghyuck’s resolve.

“What no I meant- whatever, yeah, you can stay, sorry,” Donghyuck sighed as he stepped around the counter and took the seat next to Mark, “I’m just not supposed to let people in after hours.”

“I’m sure your boss would be fine with just one exception.”

“I’m sure you’re right.” Donghyuck offered a small smile, though it faltered once he realised Mark was starting to shiver from the cold.

“You alright? You look a bit cold.” Donghyuck tilted his head in sympathy.

“I’m fucking freezing,” Mark said as he rubbed his wet hands on his damp arms.

“You curse like a sailor.” Donghyuck snorted, though the comment brought the life and fire back into Mark’s eyes.

“Perhaps I was a sailor in my past life.” Mark said with a lilt in his tone as he leaned forward and rested his head in his hands with a mischievous grin, “Would that make you my beautiful mermaid companion?”

“Weren't the mermaids the ones luring the sailors to their deaths?” Donghyuck shot back, mirth dancing through his eyes as Mark leaned back and mulled over Hyuck’s question.

“You know, I don’t think I’d mind dying if it were at your hands,” Mark hummed with a firm nod. The confession took Donghyuck aback. _He never knew what to expect when it came to Mark._

“Don't you think that's a bit intense?” Donghyuck asked, though he didn't let the teasing lilt in his tone leave.

“My feelings for you are a bit intense,” Mark responded without missing a beat, his happiness jumping through his features as he grinned wide. And Donghyuck didn't know how to respond, because he truly didn't understand Mark.

Mark the enigma, Mark the boy who always ordered something different, Mark, who knew just how to throw Donghyuck in for a loop. Donghyuck did not like uncertainty, but when it came to Mark he was almost looking forward to it.

_What brought on this sudden change?_

Donghyuck cleared his throat and stood up, “You’re shaking, do you want some dry clothes?” He asked, anything to get them off the dreadfully awkward topic they were on.

“Yes, please,” Mark said with a lopsided grin as he brought his hand up to wipe his dribbling nose.

Donghyuck smiled and spun on his heels, disappearing behind the swing doors to the employee room. He had an extra pair of work clothes that he wasn't planning on wearing that day, so there was no use in letting them sit on his shelf to gather dust when Mark was out there shivering. Donghyuck grabbed the clothes off the shelf, checking the size and grabbing an extra pair of sweatpants, before walking back to Mark.

“Here, you can change in the bathroom,” Donghyuck said with the smallest of smiles, which Mark gladly returned with a bright grin. He jumped up and swiftly walked to the bathroom, leaving Donghyuck alone with nothing but the raging storm outside. He figured that he might as well make Mark a hot drink to warm him up, so he walked behind the counter and started making a latte.

But then halfway through it, he thought to himself, _why am I doing this?_ No one was paying him to make this drink, it was out of the kindness of his heart and honestly, he didn’t usually do things like this. Donghyuck was the type of person who would walk by a donation pot and grip his wallet, thinking about giving some money, but then ultimately deciding not to because gas money was more important to him at that moment. Maybe that made him a bad person, but if he had his car right now and money for gas, then he wouldn't be stuck in this stupid storm, making a drink for a person he hardly knew.

That was another thing; he hardly knew Mark- he didn't know his favourite colour or favourite animal, but somehow he felt close to him, like they were _supposed_ to be together in some way, be it employee and customer, friends, or something else. He felt that they were supposed to know each other. _Soulmates or some shit like that_. But Donghyuck didn't believe in that stuff, frankly, he didn't even believe in relationships. I mean, what's the point of dating someone when you're either going to be with that person for the rest of your life or they're going to break your heart? Donghyuck didn't want to take that chance. He thought that the idea that you were destined to be with someone since birth was straight up bullshit since there were just so many people in the world, so the concept of soulmates was utter crap to him.

But still, he was drawn to Mark, like the boy would complete him in some way. The boy who cursed too much and had questionable coffee tastes. Donghyuck laughed to himself as he put a cap on the warm drink for Mark.

Speaking of Mark, the boy then walked in, wearing the beige uniform and grey sweatpants that belonged to one of the employees but Donghyuck couldn't be bothered to check. He was too busy walking up to where Mark was sat, a stupid grin on his face as he passed the drink to the no longer shivering boy.

“What’s this?” Mark asked, as he tentatively grabbed the cup.

“I made you a latte to warm you up,” Donghyuck said before taking the seat across from Mark.

“Hmm, that was nice of you,” Mark muttered with a grin on his face as he took a sip. _It was sweet, just sweet enough. No caramel needed._

“What’s your favourite colour?” Donghyuck suddenly asked, making Mark’s eyes widen a bit before settling back into his normal smile. Donghyuck himself didn't know why he felt this need to know everything about Mark. Maybe it was that weird feeling in his chest that he was supposed to be with Mark in some way, but it was crazy to him how suddenly he felt this way. He felt like he _needed_ to know everything about Mark- his childhood, his pet peeves, his favourite season, _everything._ Yesterday he didn't really care about Mark, but in that moment, under that horrible storm, Donghyuck wanted to know everything.

“Red,” Mark responded easily before taking another sip of his coffee, “What's yours?”

“Green?” Donghyuck smiled, “Favourite animal?”

“Lions,” Mark quickly responded, and they were easily thrown into a conversation of them just asking each other questions, getting to know each other better.

Mark was almost finished with his coffee by the time they were done.

“Do you think you could show me how those machines work?” Mark asked as he took one final sip from the latte.

Donghyuck knew he wasn't allowed to let people behind the counter, much less let them near the machinery, but before he could even protest his head was nodding, and he was standing up and letting Mark behind the counter _  
_ _Screw these goddamn weird feelings._

Donghyuck explained how each machine worked and showed Mark how to make a cappuccino since that was the drink he seemed to be quite keen on, and soon enough, Mark was helping.

“You catch on _quick_ ,” Donghyuck scoffed as he watched Mark move around the kitchen with ease.

“Pshh, this is nothing. I’m just good in the kitchen I guess.” Mark said as Donghyuck sat up on the counter next to the cups.

“I bet you’d make a great trophy wife.” Donghyuck quirked an eyebrow as Mark leaned in close, grabbing one of the cups behind Donghyuck before pulling away. Hesitation flashed through Mark’s eyes as he rocked on his toes, before leaning back in.

“Why don't you test that theory?” Mark teased, though there was a small part of him that wasn't entirely joking.

And Donghyuck was completely taken aback as Mark leaned in. The boy looked down at Donghyuck’s lips as if he were asking for permission to kiss him. Donghyuck wanted to give in and kiss him, _god_ he wanted to know what Mark’s lips would feel like against his.

And then it clicked, like a clock ticking in his head.

_1_

_2_

_3_

_4_

_5_

_6_

_7_

_Click._

That's all it took. _Seven_ seconds for Donghyuck to fall head over heels with Mark Lee, the annoying customer. The annoying customer/practical stranger that was leaning in to kiss Donghyuck and the latter was _very_ much inclined to give in.

But it was too soon, they were moving _way_ too quickly. All it took was seven seconds and all of a sudden Donghyuck was willing to kiss a practical stranger.

“Not yet,” Donghyuck shook his head and pushed Mark away, the building sensual tension crumbling down only to be replaced with an awkward silence.

“Emphasis on yet,” Donghyuck said, breaking through the silence, making Mark sigh in relief as he gave Donghyuck a smile.

“I can handle that.”

 

***

 

“Large iced caramel macchiato with almond milk.”

“Small chocolate mocha.”

“Venti iced Americano with four shots of espresso.”

The day couldn't go by any slower for Donghyuck. It was the same orders, over and over again and he was _sick_ of it. He used to find a certain solace in the same repeating orders, but Mark came in and changed that. Now he looked forward to seeing the boy, and hearing whatever stupid and fanciful drink Mark would come up with this afternoon.

And Donghyuck didn't have to wait much longer, because after the afternoon rush, in came Mark Lee, a smile on his face and the cafe’s shirt on his chest. _The shirt Donghyuck gave him yesterday._

“Hey,” Mark smiled, sounding almost out of breath and just _so_ soft. Donghyuck almost melted. Almost.

“Hi,” Donghyuck smiled back before clearing his throat, “What would you like to order?”

“A cappuccino, please,” Mark said with a goofy grin as Donghyuck started scribbling down the order on the paper cup, “Oh and,”

“Make it as sweet as you,” Mark said cheekily before running over to one of the tables. Donghyuck gaped with a light blush dusting his cheeks.

“That shirt,” Kun, one of Donghyuck’s co-workers, asked while pointing at Mark,who was sitting at the table looking so so happy with himself, “Is that-”

“Yeah,” Donghyuck sighed, cutting him off.

“Did you give it to him?” Kun asked, a grin spreading on his face as Donghyuck nodded.

“Okay, well, then I won't check the security camera footage from last night since I wouldn't want to ruin my innocence.” Kun laughed as Donghyuck rolled his eyes.

“Oh shut up, nothing happened.” Donghyuck elbowed him before starting Mark’s drink.

 _Oh._ Donghyuck got an idea.

He uncapped his pen and wrote a small message on the cup before sticking the pen behind his ear and calling Mark’s name, handing the drink over with a smile on his face.

 _Your sweeter_.

Mark grinned and looked up at Donghyuck with a quirked eyebrow. He took a sip of the drink before answering,

“Damn, that was almost cute,” Mark said as he leaned over and tucked a lock of Donghyuck’s hair behind his ear, “Too bad you used the wrong your.” He giggled as he took the marker back and wrote his own message on the cup.

_You’re the sweetest, sugar._

Donghyuck grinned, the apples of his cheeks dark red as Mark laughed.

“When do you get off work?” Mark asked as he took another sip from his drink, using the cup to hide his too big smile.

Donghyuck furrowed his eyebrows and flicked his wrist to look at his watch, “About thirty minutes,”

“Cool,” Mark nodded, “Can I walk you home?”

Donghyuck thought it over. He wanted to walk with Mark, he wanted to spend time with Mark full stop, but there was something inside of him telling him no. That he was just happy someone was showering him with affection. That he was mistaking kindness for something else. He had a tendency to fall for people quickly but never act on his emotions, since he wasn't sure where the line between infatuation and love was drawn

However, thinking was useless in that situation though because he found himself nodding along anyways before he could even stop himself. Mark had a habit of making him act before thinking.

Was that infatuation...or love?

Donghyuck didn't want to think that far ahead.

“Okay dude, I’ll wait until your shift is over.” Mark grinned.

“Don’t call me dude.” Donghyuck scowled as he realised he was most definitely neglecting the till right now, but he couldn't be bothered to end his conversation with Mark just yet.

“What, would you rather me call you sugar?” Mark teased, laughing at the way Donghyuck’s ears went bright red.

“Cute,” Mark mused, “Now get back to work so I can walk you home.”

And Donghyuck _really_ couldn't argue with that, so he nodded and went back to the till, suffering through the endless repeating and never-ending orders. Whenever he would catch a glimpse of Mark in the corner of his vision, he would anxiously look at the clock, almost willing time to go by faster.

_Infatuation._

Donghyuck just wanted to be with Mark, and he wanted to be with him _now_. He wanted his shift to end so he could walk home with Mark and so that they could awkwardly talk until they made it to Donghyuck’s house, and maybe if the latter had enough confidence, he would muster up the courage to hold Mark’s hand or maybe even invite him inside his little apartment.

Part of him was so confused and just awestruck that he had fallen so in love so quickly with someone he hardly knew but the other part of him just… didn't care. The other part of him just wanted to stop fighting himself and just give in and see where this whole thing would take him.

The latter part ended up winning in the end because once the thirty minutes were up, Donghyuck was throwing Mark a smile and disappearing into the staff rooms to change out of his work clothes and into a much more comfortable jeans and sweatshirt.

And Donghyuck decided he was okay with that part of his brain winning because it meant that he got to walk home with Mark. It was nice, _so so_ nice, the weather was perfect and the company was even better. Donghyuck had a tendency to ramble when he was nervous but Mark listened and followed along, even daring to reach down and hold Donghyuck’s hand.

You didn't hear it from me, but Mark silently rejoiced in his head once he felt Donghyuck warm hands in his.

Donghyuck quickly learned that Mark had three siblings, that he was quite keen on music, and that his favourite movie was Pirates of the Caribbean. Mark learned that Donghyuck had a younger sister and that he liked to dance, _god,_ he loved it and even promised to let Mark watch him sometime, and his favourite movie was Twilight.

Once again, you didn't hear it from me, but Mark _hated_ Twilight, though he was willing to watch it if he were to watch it with Donghyuck.

“This is my apartment,” Donghyuck said awkwardly as he pointed up at the tall brick building.

“Oh,” Mark sighed, _so soon?_ Donghyuck was thinking the same thing but he didn't say it. Neither did Mark.

Instead, the older took a step forward with a grin on his face, “Thank you.”

 _For what?_ Donghyuck was about to ask, but Mark cut him off with an answer.

“For making my coffee’s, for letting me into the cafe yesterday, for letting me walk you home and I guess for like, letting me get to know you,” Mark said with a shrug, but his words were sincere.

“No problem. I liked getting to know you too.” Donghyuck smiled, shrugging back in fake nonchalance.

“I liked it too. You.” Mark said before taking another step closer to Donghyuck and reaching out, gently caressing the warm skin of Donghyuck’s cheek. The latter leaned into the touch, looking up at Mark expectantly as he grabbed the front of the older’s shirt. And then Mark looked down at his lips, like he was asking for permission, _just like the night before._

 _‘Yet_.’ his mind reminded him.

Well, maybe Donghyuck was tired of waiting.

So, Donghyuck was the one to roll onto his toes and connect their lips in a kiss.

Yup, that one part of his brain was screaming at him to stop, but Donghyuck couldn't really hear it over the overwhelming sensation of Mark on his lips. At first, the older was obviously caught off guard- I mean, who wouldn't be if a boy you had only known for a couple days kissed you? But he quickly smiled into the kiss before wrapping his free hand around Donghyuck’s waist and pulling him closer. Their kiss was testing, soft and sweet, figuring out where their boundaries laid and just focusing on the feeling of their lips pushing and pulling.

Donghyuck was the first to pull away, giving Mark that same expectant look.

“Do you want to come inside?”

 

***

 

Donghyuck learned that being with Mark was easy.

It was as easy as making the iced caramel macchiatos and cappuccinos that he had committed to memory. Being with Mark was just natural. As cheesy and cliche as it sounds, they fit together like puzzle pieces like they were _made_ to meet.

And as the days went on and they went on dates and had countless days spent cuddling in bed or chilling at the cafe, they learned more and more about each other and just fell more and more in love, like it was _meant to be_.

_Infatuation?_

“You know, I really thought you would be better at cooking. I mean, you work at a cafe after all,” Mark said as he as he poked his head into the kitchen and saw Donghyuck’s sad excuse of ravioli on the stove.

“I know how to make coffee, not food.” Donghyuck pouted as he leaned against the counter.

They had been together for two months now, and Mark had learned all there was to know about Donghyuck. That he pouted a lot and that his favourite soda was sprite zero. That the boy needed at least nine hours to sleep or else he would sneeze the whole day, and that he was _very_ dependent on coffee. And he had grown to love every single quirk about Lee Donghyuck. _Every single one._

And the same goes for Mark. He adored how Mark loved his music and that he was hard working. He would work into the wee hours of the morning to finish his assignments, no matter how many times Donghyuck would tell him to get some sleep. Donghyuck even grew to be okay with Mark’s favourite soda, Dr. Pepper, even though he wouldn't be caught dead drinking it.

_Infatuation…_

“Move over, I’ll make you pasta,” Mark mumbled as he gently pushed Donghyuck away from the stove.

Donghyuck grinned and helped Mark with the ingredients and while the pasta was boiling on the stove, he wrapped his arms around Mark’s middle, hugging him from behind. “Thank you,” he muttered into Mark’s shoulder before pressing a lingering kiss to there.

“Whatever,” Mark rolled his eyes before leaning back into Donghyuck’s hold, making the younger giggle just a little bit.

Donghyuck was good at distracting Mark. _Very_ good at it. Eventually, Mark abandoned the pasta in favour of making out with Donghyuck against the kitchen sink, but neither of them were complaining too much.

And after eating the overcooked pasta (they may have lost track of time while kissing), they got under the covers of Mark’s bed and put on Pirates of the Caribbean (On Stranger Tides bc mermaids, duh). Donghyuck honestly couldn't think of anything better than this. Cuddled up next to Mark’s side, aimlessly pressing kisses to the boy’s skin while they watched Jack Sparrow do pirate stuff.

Donghyuck couldn't help but think that Mark was like caramel. Slow at times but sweet, insufferably so. Sometimes when he was kissing Mark’s lips he could even taste the caramel on his lips, but Mark insisted it was the Burts Bee’s chapstick he used.

Sometimes a thought would cross his mind, _are we moving too fast? Am I rushing? Fast fast fast._

But soon enough he just...didn't care. Donghyuck was _happy_ with Mark. Mark made him feel like the best version of himself. He was all smiles when he was with Mark, so what was the point of slowing down if he was _happy_?

_Infatuation? No, definitely not._

_Love? Maybe._

Donghyuck knew he was head over heels, he had known it since that night in the cafe two months ago. He smiled to himself as an ad came onto the TV, giving Donghyuck the excuse to roll over onto Mark’s lap and distract him from the screen.

Mark looked up at Donghyuck like he had the stars in his eyes, he’d give him the softest and fondest looks whenever he thought that Hyuck wasn't looking, but he always caught it. It never failed to make his heart skip a beat. Donghyuck melted into a smile as he leaned down and captured Mark’s lips in a kiss.

Mark’s hands flew up to rest on Donghyuck’s waist as he gently kissed back, just memorising the feeling of Donghyuck’s lips on his own. _Absolutely mesmerizing._

 _“Recent studies have shown that it takes seven days to fall in love with someone. This evidence has….”_ the commercial said making Donghyuck pull away and laugh into their kiss.

“That's bullshit.” Donghyuck giggled, making Mark smile.

“We really put that theory to shame, right?” Donghyuck grinned down at Mark, leaving the older breathless.

“Yeah, we did,” Mark sighed as he ran a hand through Donghyuck’s hair and pressed another kiss to his lips.

“I love you,” Mark said against his lips. Donghyuck knew that already. He knew that Mark loved him, but hearing it out loud for the first time, made all the difference.

Donghyuck sighed and pulled away, looking Mark directly in the eyes before answering, “I love you too.”

Mark couldn't help the smile that broke out onto his face, “I’m so glad I decided to go to that cafe a while back, because it led me to you,”

“Ew that was cheesy,” Donghyuck scowled, “But also soft. I’m glad you came too.”

“Can I let you in on a secret?” Mark asked as he gently rubbed circles into Donghyuck’s hip bone, making the younger hum in appreciation.

“sure,”

“I don't actually like coffee,” Mark confessed making Donghyuck laugh.

“What?!” Donghyuck said through his laughter.

“Yeah, I hate coffee but I kept coming because I wanted to know you,” Mark said as Donghyuck wrapped his arms around Mark’s neck.

“That’s soft,” Donghyuck grinned.

“You make me soft,” Mark answered.

“I love you, _Darling,_ ” Donghyuck said, with much more confidence this time, leaning in and slotting their lips together.

“I love you more, _Sugar,_ ” Mark mumbled.

“Unlikely,” Donghyuck said before kissing Mark’s words away.

And they stayed like that- cuddling and kissing and talking about nothing in particular, until the movie ended and Twilight started playing (not that they were even watching the movies, they were too wrapped up in one another). Donghyuck was in love with Mark and the taste of his lips _that stupid caramel chapstick,_ and Mark was in love with his Donghyuck his _sugar._

They stayed like that until it was well into the night and the city was bustling outside, but they were inside Mark’s apartment, just drowning in their insufferable love for one another.

Sugar and caramel aren't a good mix, yet for some reason, they were.

  
***  
  
okay, that is the end of the fic, but not the end of what i have to say,  
  
  
  
Dear lil,

My bro, my darling, my love- Man i bet you saw this coming, we both knew this was just a matter of time until one of us actually confessed but here it is: my _actual_ confession. I say it all the time, i love you so so much and you know that, but now i want it to mean something a little different. I want it to mean that i appreciate you and adore you, not just a simple declaration thrown around between friends. Because i truly do appreciate you. I was going through a super tough time before i met you and almost instantly you made it so much better and i fell in love so quick (it literally took me seven seconds) and i'm so thankful for you because you gave me a reason to wake up in the morning, like it was just “ugh i need to get to school and blah blah blah i hate myself” instead it was “wow i can't wait to talk to this beautiful human that i fucking love” and i'm so thankful that you gave me that feeling (and you still do, every single day) and now whenever i get sad or depressed or upset i just think, well atleast i have lil to put a smile on my face with her cute face and amazing saxophone playing (seriously, no one is as talented as you are, cannonball Adderly is shook).I am so so thankful that you retweeted that post abt a gc and I'm so thankful that you got to know me and love me because nothing will ever make me as happy as you do.

So… in conclusion.

1-800-Dateme by mxmtoon: 1:51

 

 

EDIT: she said yes

  


EDit: i got dumped gf applications open

**Author's Note:**

> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/jamjaems)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/qianjuns)


End file.
